masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries are individuals that operate anywhere as long as there's profit to be had. They are usually hired by criminal organisations that require "heavy muscle", or by individuals who want protection or assassination services. Sometimes euphemistically referring to themselves as "private security organisations", mercenaries will commonly raid remote outposts or unprotected starships when unemployed. Mercenaries hail from all races and backgrounds, though are most commonly turians, humans, batarians, or krogan. Given that their occupation requires them to be efficient and capable, mercenaries tend to use superior weapons and armor, meaning their equipment is usually produced by a variety of manufacturers (unlike military forces, which prefer to select equipment from a single company). Mercenaries are usually found at their bases on remote worlds, or protecting their employer's investments or operations. Mercenary Forces *Mercenary: The standard mercenary, usually equipped with an assault rifle or a shotgun. *Mercenary Sniper: Mercenary Snipers take cover or wait in sniper towers, and line up for an Assassination shot. *Mercenary Anti-Tank: Some mercenaries carry assault rifles that have the ability to fire rockets by switching fire modehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPNZjqS-zBs, and focus on the Mako. *Mercenary Adept: Very occasionally, a biotic can be found amongst mercenary bands. *Mercenary Turret: Some mercenary bases are protected by turrets that fire rockets at intruders. Notable Mercenaries *Aleena - an asari commando turned mercenary. *Commander Vyrnnus - a turian biotic who fought in the First Contact War, later hired as an instructor at BAaT. *Elanos Haliat - once the most powerful mercenary and pirate in the Terminus Systems. *Nyreen Kandros - the leader of the turian Talons gang on Omega. *Skarr - a Krogan Battlemaster hired by Edan Had'dah. *Tazzik - a salarian bounty hunter who frequently works for the Shadow Broker. *Urdnot Wrex - a famed battlemaster and mercenary of Clan Urdnot. *Vido Santiago - the leader and co-founder of the Blue Suns. *Zaeed Massani - the most feared bounty hunter and mercenary in the galaxy. Mercenary Organizations *Blood Pack - A pirate group that acts as the "muscle" of Omega, consisting exclusively of krogan and vorcha. *Blue Suns - A "private security firm" operating out of the Skyllian Verge, and one of the most powerful groups in the Terminus Systems. *CAT6 - A private military corporation whose members have extensive criminal backgrounds and histories of steroid abuse. *Eclipse - A major mercenary corporation active in the Terminus Systems that controls 20% of Omega, and smuggles tainted element zero. *Grim Angels - A small mercenary group that operated in the Skyllian Verge. Zaeed Massani was once a member. *Grim Skulls - A minor and inexperienced mercenary band that was mostly wiped out by Saren Arterius in 2165. *Talons - A small but steadily growing turian group based on Omega that has a red sand smuggling operation. *Three Sabers - an Outlaw group discreetly hired by Nexus personnel to protect their interests but instead turned rogue. *Tiburón Rojo - A mercenary group based in Mexico City on Earth. Category:Mercenaries Category:Adversaries Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3)